Aisenma
by Zethsuo Rakku
Summary: Setiap orang pasti pernah lupa akan sesuatu. Mulai dari hal yang 'sepele', sampai hal yang penting. Tetapi, apa yang dilupakannya sungguh bukan sesuatu yang ringan. Oh, tidak. Dia melupakan istrinya sendiri./ Happy Birthday, Kakashi-kun!


**Disclaimer: Naruto by Kishimoto Masashi**

**Prompt: Lupa oleh Anika Septia F**

**Warnings: OOC,AU.**

**Dibuat unuk merayakan ulang tahun Hatake Kakashi yang ke ...  
**

* * *

**Aisenma**

"Tuan, kita sudah sampai."

Kakashi membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Sungguh berat, dia merasa sangat mengantuk. Tangannya mengucek kedua matannya.

"Tuan?"

"Hhh ..." Kakashi memfokuskan pandangannya pada seorang pria yang sudah mulai terlihat tua di belakang kemudi mobil yang dinaikinya. "Oh, ma- maaf."

"Kita sudah sampai. Apa Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Ya."

Dengan wajah yang terlihat bingung, Kakashi menuruni mobil taksi setelah membayar pria itu. Kini dia berdiri di depan sebuah gedung bercat putih yang terlihat kokoh. Orang-orang berjalan keluar dan memasuki gedung itu. Cahaya matahari yang mulai tenggelam menyinari halaman gedung itu dengan indah.

'Rumah Sakit Konoha? Apa yang harus kulakukan di sini? Dan kenapa aku naik taksi?'

Kakashi mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang harus dilakukannya di sini. Ingatan Kakashi sebelum terbangun tadi sangatlah kabur. 'Bukankah ini hari Sabtu? Seharusnya aku sedang membimbing ekstrakurikuler, kan? Aneh. Kenapa aku tidak ingat ya?'

Dengan helaan napas yang panjang, Kakashi memilih untuk duduk pada sebuah bangku tunggu di luar gedung tersebut. Lalu, diambilnya telepon genggam yang berbunyi – menandakan kalau baterainya hampir habis – yang tadi diselipkannya di saku belakang celananya. Dibukanya satu per satu apa yang ada di dalam telepon genggamnya, berusaha mencari catatan tentang alasan keberadaan dirinya di sini.

Tidak lama kemudian, Kakashi dibuat kaget akan apa yang ditemukannya. Foto-foto seorang wanita berambut merah jambu mengisi _memory _di telepon genggamnya. Beberapa diantaranya ada dirinya bersama wanita itu, dengan posisi yang saling berdekatan tentunya. Pesan singkat dan beberapa daftar panggilan yang masuk juga mengejutkannya. Nama kontak yang berkilat sebelum telepon genggamnya benar-benar mati.

_My sweet wife_

* * *

Setelah kepanikan melanda dirinya, Kakashi memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemennya saja. Setelah kembali menaiki taksi selama lima belas menit, akhirnya Kakashi sampai pada gedung apartemen yang familiar di matanya. Apartemen biasa yang cukup terjangkau untuk seseorang yang berprofesi sebagai guru honorer sepertinya.

Tetapi, ketika sampai di apartemen yang sudah dihuninya selama beberapa tahun itu malah semakin membuatnya panik. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah dicari-cari, kunci yang biasanya Kakashi taruh di dalam caku celananya ternyata tidak ada. Begitu juga dengan kunci cadangan yang dengan cerobohnya ia letakkan di bawah keset di depan pintunya. Karena kesal, diraihnya gagang pintu dan dengan kasar ia menggoyang-goyangkannya, mencoba membuka pintu itu dengan paksa.

"Apa yang sedang Anda lakukan?"

Suara seorang wanita tua menghentikan perlakuan kasar Kakashi pada gagang pintu yang malang itu. Nada penuh curiga yang terdengar jelas membuat Kakashi berpikir kalau dirinya benar-benar terlihat seperti orang yang hendak merampok isi apartemen tersebut. Tetapi, ini kan apartemennya sendiri.

Saat ia berbalik, Kakashi berhadapan dengan wanita tua yang membawa beberapa keranjang belanja di kedua tangannya. Tatapan tajam nan penuh amarah dari wanita itu sempat membuat Kakashi meneguk ludahnya.

"Saya kehilangan kunci apartemen saya, jadi ..."

"Maaf, Tuan, mungkin Anda salah pintu." Wanita tua itu berkata sambil mengambil beberapa kunci dari dalam tas jinjingnya. Dengan sedikit kasar, wanita tua itu menyenggol Kakashi dan membuatnya menyingkir dari depan pintu tersebut. Wanita tua itu lalu memasukkan salah satu kunci di genggamannya ke dalam lubang kuncinya.

Clek!

"Ini jelas bukan apartemen Anda." Kata wanita itu dengan kesal.

"Eh ..." Kakashi pun membulatkan matanya. Apa maksudnya?

"Nenek?" Seorang remaja berambut merah berjalan menghampri mereka dari dalam apartemen. "Ada apa ini?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasori. Hanya pemabuk yang salah ruang. Sini, bawakan ini."

Remaja bernama Sasori itu pun mematuhi perintah sang nenek, dengan mata penuh curiga yang dilayangkan pada Kakashi tentunya.

"Sudah jelas, kan? Jadi, tolong pergilah dari sini, Tuan."

"Maaf, tapi saya ..."

Pintu yang sebelumnya diyakini milik Kakashi itu pun tertutup tepat di depan wajah tampannya.

* * *

Dengan langkah gontai, Kakashi berjalan menuju rumah kedua orangtuanya yang sudah lama tidak dihuni. Ayahnya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan beruntun saat ia masih kecil dulu, sementara ibunya baru saja meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu karena sebuah penyakit. Karena rumah tradisionalnya yang menurutnya terlalu besar untuk ditinggali sendiri, Kakashi pun berpindah ke apartemennya yang entah mengapa kini dihuni oleh seorang nenek-nenek bersama cucunya. Apartemen itu letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah orangtuanya. Jaraknya bisa ditempuh sekitar tiga puluh menit dengan berjalan kaki.

Sesampainya di rumahnya, Kakashi mengerutkan keningnya. Pria berambut perak itu tidak bisa mengingat kalau dia merenovasi halaman rumahnya. Seingatnya halaman rumahnya tidak sehijau ini, mana sempat dia merawat seluruh tanaman hijau di halamannya kalau menjadi guru SMA saja ternyata sangat merepotkan. Untungnya Kakashi menemukan kunci rumahnya di saku depan celana panjangnya.

Tetapi, keterkejutan Kakashi ternyata kini semakin bertambah.

Ada sepatu wanita di rak sepatunya. Novel-novel romantis, juga bubu-buku mengenai teori kedokteran, yang tentu saja tidak mungkin dibacanya, mengingat Kakashi yang merupakan lulusan teknik arsitektur dan berakhir sebagai guru yang mengajar seni rupa di sebuah SMA di Konoha. Dapur yang kini penuh dengan peralatan memasak dan terlihat sering digunakan. Foto-foto dirinya dan wanita yang dilihatnya di telepon genggamnya tadi mendiami lemari setinggi setengah badan yang ada di pojok ruangan keluarga. Perlengkapan mandi khas wanita yang berjajar rapi dengan miliknya. Dan yang paling mengejutkan, tumpukan pakaian wanita di sebelah tumpukan pakaiannya di dalam lemari yang sama.

Demi Tuhan.

* * *

Wanita berambut merah jambu itu membuka pintu rumahnya – suaminya – dengan kesal. Tentu saja, bukannya dijemput untuk makan malam bersama seperti yang dijanjikan sang suami, bahkan mengabari pun tidak. Kakashi bodoh! Bagaimana bisa dia memperlakukanku seperti itu? Awas saja kalau dia lagi-lagi mengerjakan rancangan bangunannya yang baru. Padahal dia sudah berjanji malam itu Kakashi akan menjadi miliknya. Tidak ada tugas dari kampus dan pekerjaan dari kliennya yang selalu menyibukkan Kakashi. Itulah risikonya kalau menjadi seorang dosen di salah satu universitas terbaik di Hi, sekaligus menjadi arsitek lepas yang sudah terkenal namanya. Sakura sudah menantikan malam ini jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya.

"Kakashi!" Panggil Sakura dengan suara yang cukup keras karena marah. "Di mana kau?"

Pria yang dipanggil itu pun menampakkan dirinya dari arah kamar mereka. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat saat melihatnya berjalan mendekat dengan kemarahan yang tampak jelas.

"Sebaiknya kau punya alasan yang bagus, Tuan Hatake, atau aku tidak akan memaafkanmu dengan mudah seperti biasa."

Kakashi semakin terlihat pucat saat Sakura berdiri tepat dihadapannya dan menyedekapkan kedua tangannya. Matanya yang tadinya membulat tidak percaya pun kini menyipit. Dengan pandangan yang penuh selidik, Kakashi memerhatikan wanita berambut merah jambu yang – menurut telepon genggamnya – merupakan istrinya.

"Darimana saja kau? Mau bermain-main denganku, Kakashi?"

"Sakura?"

Pertanyaan Kakashi yang dilafalkannya dengan tidak yakin membuat Sakura menghentikan monolog penuh amarah yang sudah disusunnya selama perjalanan pulang dari rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja tadi.

"Haruno Sakura?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan pertanyaanmu itu Kakashi? Kau mau berpura-pura kalau kau tiba-tiba hilang ingatan seperti penderita _Transient Global Amnesia _agar selamat dari amukanku yang pantas kau terima itu, hah?!"

"_Amnesia? _Aku hilang ingatan? Tapi aku tidak terjatuh atau melukai kepalaku. Bagaimana bisa aku hilang ingatan?"

Pria bertubuh tinggi itu bertingkah aneh. Kebingungan sungguh tercermin dengan jelas di wajah tampannya. Sungguh beruntung Sakura mempunyai suami sepertinya. Tentu saja kalau kelakuannya yang kadang membuatnya kesal dan marah itu tidak dihitung.

"Kau Haruno Sakura, kan? Bukankah kau murid kelas XII A-1 yang tidak bisa menggambar itu?"

Sakura terdiam. Semua emosinya menghilang begitu saja.

"Um ... kau benar-benar istriku?"

Itu adalah malam yang sangat panjang bagi Sakura.

* * *

Setelah diperiksa Sakura, ternyata suaminya memang mengalami hilang ingatan spontan yang sungguh sangat jarang terjadi. Kejadian itu cukup membuat Sakura kerepotan. Untungnya, keesokan harinya Kakashi sudah mendapatkan kembali ingatannya.

Beberapa bulan sejak saat itu, Kakashi pun pulang terlambat. Sudah sekitar jam sembilan malam dan pria berambut perak itu baru saja sampai di rumah mereka. Ketika masuk, langsung tercium aroma sedap dari arah ruang makan, membuat perut Kakashi yang kurang asupan seharian itu berteriak penuh semangat. Mulut Kakashi pun mulai berair.

Setelah mandi, Kakashi dan Sakura pun menyantap makan malam mereka dengan diselingi obrolan ringan.

"Banyak sekali." Kata Kakashi setelah melihat makanan yang tersisa di meja makan mereka.

"Ini kan hari spesial." Sakura membalas komentar Kakashi yang terheran-heran. Biasanya dia tidak akan memasak sebanyak ini, tetapi,seperti apa yang dikatakannya tadi, ini hari yang spesial.

"Spesial?"

"Kau lupa?"

Kakashi mulai menyingkirkan piring-piring dan gelas mereka. Masakan yang tersisa pun disimpan Sakura untuk dihangatkan kembali esok hari. Diam-diam Sakura mengambil sesuatu dari dalam salah satu lemari gantung yang terpasang di sudut dapurnya, lalu menghampiri Kakashi yang masih sibuk meletakkan peralatan mereka di tempat cuci piring.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kakashi-kun!"

Dan sebuah kue tar mendarat tepat di wajah Kakashi.

* * *

"Gara-gara kau, aku harus keramas lagi, Sayang." Ucap Kakashi saat keluar dari kamar mandi untuk keduakalinya malam itu. Sakura yang tadinya sudah memejamkan mata di ranjang mereka pun dan hendak tertidur kini tersadarkan kembali.

"AAAA!"

"Eh? Ada apa?! Kau kenapa?!"

Sakura yang berteriak karena terkejut melihat sosok pria berambut perak itu membuat Kakashi panik karena mengira ada hal yang tidak diinginkan. Tetapi,tidak ada apa-apa di sana.

"Huh, kukira ada apa. Membuat kaget saja." Kakashi mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang mereka. Sakura yang sudah duduk terbangun, kini semakin bergeser menjauhi Kakashi.

"Ken- kenapa kau ada di kamarku?!" Kata Sakura dengan pandangan takut di kedua mata indahnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura? Kenapa aku tidak boleh berada di kamarku bersama istriku, hm?"

"I- istri?!" Wajah Sakura pun berubah drastis.

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Hentikan jebakan ulang tahun itu. Aku sudah cukup puas dengan sebuah kue tar tepat di wajahku."

"Ap- apa maksud, Sensei?! "

Sensei.

Sakura memanggilnya seperti itu saat ia menjadi muridnya dulu. Sepertinya Sakura tidak sedang mengerjainya. Ini nyata, karena Sakura tidak bisa berakting sebaik ini.

"Jangan-jangan ..." Sakura meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Jantungnya berdebar kencang tak karuan. Guru idola yang dikaguminya ada di kamarnya malam ini.

"..."

Kakashi pun memucat.

"... Sensei ... "

"..."

"... melakukan hal terlarang padaku, ya?!"

Kau pasti bercanda!

**-=TAMAT=-**

* * *

_**Transient Global Amnesia **_adalah jenis _amnesia_ yang terjadi secara spontan. Biasanya terjadi mulai usia pertengahan sampai usia tua, terutama pada pria. Saat mengalami hal ini, orang tersebut kehilangan ingatan akan kejadian yang belum lama terjadi, seperti di mana dan mengapa orang tersebut ada di suatu tempat. Orang tersebut bisa saja menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama secara berulang-ulang, karena tidak bisa mengingat jawaban yang diberikan. Ingatan dalam jangka waktu sehari, sebulan, atau bahkan beberapa tahun lalu juga bisa hilang. Tetapi, orang tersebut akan tetap tahu siapa dirinya, dan mengenali orang-orang terdekatnya. Untungnya, hal ini sangat jarang terjadi dan sepertinya tidak akan terjadi lagi. Hal ini biasanya juga terjadi dalam waktu yang singkat, setelah itu, ingatan orang tersebut akan kembali.

**TERIMA KASIH**


End file.
